


STITCH N BITCH N PAIN - avengers and star wars edition

by kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chat!fic, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, not!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Reena_Jenkins and Kalakirya had headcanons about what an avengers stitch n bitch might look like. Funny headcanons. Painful headcanons. Then they kept talking about Star Wars.





	STITCH N BITCH N PAIN - avengers and star wars edition

**Title:** STITCH N BITCH N PAIN

 **Fandom:** Avengers and Star Wars

 **Pairings:** gen (avengers), Finn/Poe/Rey (SW)

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Summary:** ok, so what happened is that in 2016 reena_jenkins and kalakirya headcanoned about what an Avengers stitch-n-bitch would look like! And then in 2017 they continued the headcanons into Star-Wars-ville. This is the one with both; if you want just the Avengers one, [that's here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13862700). (the Star Wars doesn't make a lot of sense without the context of the Avengers, sorry D:)

 **content notes:** ummm more or less solipsism syndrome, which is when you believe that the world beyond your mind doesn't exist. it's not quite that. but close.

 **Length:** 0:31:19

[AVENGERS AND STAR WARS - direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/STICH%20N%20BITCH%20N%20PAIN%20-%20Avengers%20and%20Star%20Wars%20edition.mp3)


End file.
